Question: $\left(4x - 1\right)\left(-2x + 10\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= 4x \cdot \left(-2x + 10\right) - 1 \cdot \left(-2x + 10\right)$ $= \left( 4x \cdot -2x \right) + \left( 4x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( -1 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= -8x^2 + \left( 4x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( -1 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= -8x^2 + \left( 40x + 2x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= -8x^2 + 42x + \left( -1 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= -8x^2 + 42x - 10$